dd_5e_italianofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Via dell'Anima di Cobalto
La ricerca di conoscenza ed il loro credo verso Ioun, SIgnora del Sapere, fa sì che gli archivi dell'Anima di Cobalto siano tra i più rispettati e sorvegliati depositi di tomi, storia ed informazioni di tutta Exandria. Ed è proprio in questi archivi che i giovani in cerca della chiarezza della verità e della forza della conoscenza, giurano di imparare le arti volte al raggiungimento dell'illuminazione, capendo il mondo che li circonda e padroneggiando le tecniche per difenderlo. Diventare un'Anima di Cobalto significa dedicare la propria esistenza alla ricerca e spiegazione dei misteri che avvolgono il mondo, portando alla luce i segreti più reconditi e salvaguardando le più potenti e pericolose rivelazioni da coloro che le utilizzerebbero per azioni perverse contro la santità della civiltà. I monaci dell'Anima di Cobalto sono l'incarnazione della frase "conosci il tuo nemico". Tramite svariate ricerche, si preparano contro gli attacchi delle imperterrite forze del male. Tramite un meticoloso addestramento, sono in grado di forare e manipolare il flusso dello spirito presente nel corpo di un avversario. Tramite il conoscere i segreti dei propri avversari, sanno adattarsi e sovrastarli. Poi, una volta che il conflitto è giunto al termine, registrano le loro scoperte per le generazioni future di monaci. ---- 'Erudizione Mistica' A partire da quando il monaco sceglie questo archetipo al 3° livello, gli allenamenti estensivi con l'Anima di Cobalto hanno donato al monaco vari insegnamenti relativi alla storia e folklore collezionati nei volumi dei monasteri. Il monaco impara un linguaggio aggiuntivo a scelta e diventa competente in una delle seguenti abilità: Arcano, Natura, Religione, Storia. Guadagna un linguaggio aggiuntivo ed una competenza nelle abilità sopra elencate all'11° e 17° livello. Se il monaco è già competente in una delle abilità elencate all'11° o 17° livello, può scegliere di aggiungere il doppio del bonus di competenza per le prove di abilità per le quali ha scelto questo tipo di competenza. 'Estrarre Aspetti' A partire dal 3° livello, il monaco è in grado di colpire multipli punti di pressione per estrarre informazioni cruciali dal nemico stesso. Quando colpisce una creatura con uno degli attacchi sferrati con la Raffica di Colpi, può scegliere di imparare una caratteristica del bersaglio a scelta tra: Tipo di Creatura, CA, Sensi, Modificatore di un Tiro Salvezza a scelta, Vulnerabilità ai Danni, Resistenze ai Danni, Immunità ai Danni, Immunità a Condizioni Speciali. 'Estrarre Verità' Al 6° livello, il monaco è in grado di colpire una serie di nervi nascosti di una creatura con estrema precisione, rendendola incapace di mascherare i suoi pensieri ed intenti. Se il monaco colpisce una singola creatura con due o più attacchi in un round, può spendere 1 punto ki per forzarla a superare un tiro salvezza su Carisma. Può scegliere di far si che questi attacchi non rechino alcun danno. Se il bersaglio fallisce il tiro salvezza, non è in grado di mentire deliberatamente per 1 minuto e subisce svantaggio in tutte le prove basate sul Carisma. Il monaco sa se il bersaglio fallisce o supera il tiro salvezza. Una creatura soggetta a questo effetto ne è cosciente e, quindi, può tentare di non rispondere alle domande con le quali risponderebbe mentendo. La creatura può essere evasiva nelle sue risposte per tutta la durata dell'effetto. 'Mente di Mercurio' A partire dal 6° livello, il monaco ha perfezionato i suoi sensi tramite lo studio dei movimenti e la sua attitudine mentale. Può effettuare una reazione aggiuntiva ogni round in base al suo modificatore di Intelligenza (minimo 1), al costo di 1 punto ki per reazione oltre la prima. Può essere utilizzata solo una reazione per attivazione. Inoltre, quando il monaco effettua una prova di Intelligenza (Indagare), può spendere 1 punto ki per guadagnare vantaggo nella prova. 'Contrattacco Sovrannaturale' A partire dall'11° livello, il proprio acume e lo studio dei nemici fanno sì che il monaco sia in grado di utilizzare i loro errori a proprio vantaggio. Se una creatura manca il monaco con un attacco, egli può immediatamente usare la sua reazione per effettuare un attacco in mischia contro quel bersaglio. 'Raffica Debilitante' Al 17° livello, il monaco è in grado di ridurre temporaneamente la tempra di una creatura colpendo una serie di punti di pressione. Quando colpisce una creatura con tre o più attacchi in un round, può spendere 3 punti ki per applicare al bersaglio vulnerabilità ad un tipo di danno a scelta per 1 minuto o finché non riceve danno del tipo scelto. Le creature con resistenza o immunità al tipo di danno scelto non subiscono l'effetto di vulnerabilità. Se hanno resistenza al tipo scelto, questa resistenza viene persa per la durata dell'effetto. Se hanno immunità al tipo scelto, questa immunità viene ridotta a resistenza per la durata dell'effetto. ---- Questa tradizione monastica fa parte delle avventure di Tal'Dorei, compendio di avventure creato dal DM Matthew Mercer e pubblicato dalla Green Ronin Publishing, e si svolge nel mondo di Exandria. Ho deciso di riportare una traduzione fedele e, in conseguenza di questo, potrebbero essere nominati posti che non troveranno riscontro nelle ambientazioni base della 5° edizione. La decisione di aggiungere questa tradizione monastica, nonostante sia legata ad un mondo esterno, è stata guidata dal fatto che la trovi un'addizione molto divertente per il monaco e riadattabilissima a qualsiasi tipo di ambientazione. Il materiale utilizzato è stato reso fruibile dallo stesso DM Matthew Mercer e viene riportato in questa sezione solo ed esclusivamente con lo scopo di renderlo condivisibile con chi non è in grado di leggere la lingua inglese o, semplicemente, fosse all'oscuro di questo contenuto. ''- Cocoarou'' ---- Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting is ©2017 Green Ronin ublishing, LLC. All rights reserved. Reference to other copyrighted material in no way constitutes a challenge to the respective copyright holders of that material. Green Ronin and its associated logo are trademarks of Green Ronin Publishing, LLC. Printed Canada. Critical Role, Geek & Sundry, and their associated logos are trademarks of Legendary Geek & Sundry and used under license.